Me Against the Music
Me Against the Music, en español Yo Contra La Música, es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Britney/Brittany". La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears en colaboración con Madonna de su cuarto álbum de estudio, In The Zone. Es interpretada por Brittany y Santana, en una secuencia de sueño inducido por la anestesia, en el consultorio del dentista. Letra Brittany y Santana: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner, take it down! Brittany (Santana): It's me against the music (Uh uh) It's just me (And me) Yeah (Come on) who-ah Santana (Brittany): Hey Brittany! (Are you ready?) Uh uh, are you? (Ooh) And no one cares (It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist) To hell with stares (The sweat is drippin' all over my face) And no one's there (I'm the only one dancin' up in this place) (Santana:'It's just me) Tonight I'm here (Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass) 'Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany y Santana (Santana con Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song) (Santana con Brittany: Let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long) (Santana: All night long) Brittany: Oh,oh.yeah! Let's go Santana (Brittany): We're almost there (I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain) My soul is bare (My hips are movin' at a rapid pace) Can you feel it burn (From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins) And now's your turn (Let me see what you got, don't hesitate) Brittany (Santana): I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany y Santana (Santana con Brittany): All my people on the floor Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Brittany y Santana (Brittany): Get out on the floor, baby lose control (Yeah) Just work your body (Uh,uhu) and let it go (Let it go) If you wanna party, just grab somebody (Santana:'Hey Brittany) we can dance all night long! 'Santana: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance Come on Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Brittany y Santana (Santana): Get out on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody (Hey Brittany)we can dance all night long Brittany y Santana (Santana con Brittany): All my people (Santana:'on the floor) ('Brittany:'Say)Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people ('Santana:'wantin' more) ('Brittany:'Say)Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people ('Santana:'round and round) ('Brittany:'Say)Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people ('Santana:'in the crowd) ('Brittany:'Say)Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) 'Santana (Con brittany): All my people in the crowd, (let me see you dance) Come on Brittany take it down (make the music dance) All my people round and round (party all night long) Come on Brittany lose control (watch you take it down.) Brittany: Hahahaha.. Galería de fotos Duet.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo16_r1_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo23_r1_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo24_r1_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo17_r2_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo13_r2_250.gif tumblr_m82g71n07C1qaedvuo11_r4_250.gif Curiosidades *Primer dueto entre Brittany y Santana. *En la fantasía aparecen Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck y Tina mientras Santana baila en la pista. *A pesar de que Santana tiene los dientes perfectos, asiste al dentista para alucinar con Brittany. *Britney Spears hace una aparición especial al final de la perfomance. *No saben como ambas fantasías se unieron. Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney/Brittany Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos Brittana Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:Duetos de Santana